1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for providing sales promotion information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the sales of products, it is necessary to stimulate customers' desire to buy the products. As a method for stimulating customers' desire to buy the products, a method for showing sales promotion information to the customers is used.
In general, the sales promotion information refers to advertisements for stimulating customers' desire to buy products. Therefore, the sales promotion information needs to be shown to customers effectively and certainly.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-114957, a technique is disclosed in which the preference of each customer who reaches for products is analyzed in advance and sales promotion information according to each customer is displayed on a display device provided for each product.